Love vs Duty
by akirauchiha1671
Summary: Arthur is in love ... however hes engaged with the frog ... will he gather the strength to tell Alfred his feelings or will he just accept his fate as Francis' partner ?
1. Chapter 1 : the poem

_LOVE** VS DUTY**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE POEM**_

_I wounder what he's thinking._.. Arthur wondered. His head ducked on his desk as he secretly, shyly, gazed at the object of his affection.

Alfred F. Jones. It was all he could think about lately. In his dreams, his daydreams...Unfortunately... that's all Arthur had resolved to believing...Alfred was to remain a dream. After all he is only the HOTTEST, COOLEST, most surprisingly SMART guy in the entire school. There is no way he would ever set his eyes on him, let alone return his feelings...

"ARTHUR!" Yelled the not so pleased English teacher snapping Arthur back into reality. " Please, if you don't mind, share your poem with the class"

_bloody hell _" Ahh... sure" He was not prepared. Well... mentally prepared; he had already written his poem. I mean... it's NOT really hard to write a love poem when its about the person you love. Whats hard is standing to recite it, and having everyone stare at you, especially your love interest, who's sitting RIGHT next to you! Arthur rose from his seat. As soon as he felt Alfred's eyes lay upon him his heart battered as if its life depended on it, and in a way it did. _HE_ was staring at him. _HE _had his undivided attention at him, which was kind of weird because being popular, you don't really pay attention to the class outcasts.

Arthur cleared his throat. The room had gotten hotter for some wired reason. It was getting difficult to breath. The top of his body had gone cold while the bottom was burning with incredible intensity. He also started shaking. It wasn't so much because of the people staring at him and having all these expectations, or the teacher who hated him that scared him but the fact that Alfred was looking at him, he wasn't use to it, it scared him but it was also accepted in a way.

Its what he always dreamed, to have Alfred notice him, to admire him, to love him. He was determined not to look like an idiot in front of him, this was his chance to amaze _HIM_.

"My love...  
for you ...  
I'd challenge the very gods just to see you smile  
I'd renounce my name for you at your whim  
your eyes make me realize i want them to be mine forever  
and I want to be the one who causes you pleasure  
I want your heart to be mine  
but there are things keeping us apart  
but Ill wait for the day when we can be together  
even if it kills me whatsoever "

Arthur blushed as he nervously took his face out of the paper he had poured his heart on. The room was silent. Did Alfred like it ?

"Wow Arthur ..." Francis said grinning a grin of mischief " I hope I'm that special person you want to cause pleasure to ..."

Arthur blushed insanely and felt the humiliation sinking in as well as anger. He had forgotten that in today's society no one thought like him anymore, all they cared about was sex... his pure emotions were out of place in this world.

"Well I think his poem was great Francis! and you shouldn't feel jealous if the poem wasn't directed towards you!" said Alfred as he rose in protest. Arthur was in shock. Alfred had actually stood up for him, like his knight in shinny armor in those fairy tales he would always be reading late at night.

"Oh please I know they're directed towards me..."Francis rose, almost challenging Alfred with his remark. "...He _**is **_my fiance after all don't you forget" Francis had played his trumph card. Alfred and Arthur froze and said nothing. Sure it was true that there parents had arranged a marriage for both of them but Arthur never really had the ability to say anything about it, he was opposed but never had the guts to tell his parents.

"Enough of this ! Sit down all of you! " the teacher replied. she gave Francis a dirty look only to have him give a _you know its true_ look back."Arthur thanks for the lovely poem ". Screw what the teacher opinion was ! Arthur played it cool and pretended he wasn't dying from embarrassment and bubbling with rage long enough to sit back into his seat. _ALFRED! _he took a "casual" glance at Alfred while another student was reciting their poem. Alfred seemed almost melancholical in thought, starring off into space. Arthur felt like crying. The only chance to make an impact on the guy he had his eyes on since grade school was ruined by his unwanted fiances remarks.

_That stupid FROG ! I'm gonna kill him._Arthur layed his head down on the desk pretending to be asleep so he could clean his tears mixed with embarrassment, frustration and disappointment off his face. He fell asleep as the class continued.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~ USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~ USUK~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur woke up as soon as the bell rang to go home. Francis bolted out of the classroom to avoid being beat by Arthur but Arthur was still half asleep to take any importance on the opportunity to beat his fiance up. UGHHHHH... how he hated the thought of calling the frog his fiance. He would get the chance to beat him later at dinner, after all they were engaged and their parents all loved having dinner together. Arthur rose and left the classroom. He was the last to leave. He stood at the door, looking inside recalling what had happened, tears formed in the corner of his eyes but he was too tired to weep. He closed the door and walked through the empty hallways towards the exit of the building.

_sigh_

" YO! Artie! hold up! " Arthur froze.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES :**

_thank you for reading the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction_

_**THIS WILL NOT BE A FRUK FANFICTION  
**__  
I will try to upload regularly  
Please comment remember I need criticism and I am a sensitive soul so please try not to be so cruel ^^;  
I MIGHT CONSIDER MAKING SOME OF MY FANFICTION INTO DOUJINSHI SO STAY TUNNED  
and thanks_

ps SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME


	2. Chapter 2: preparations

_**sorry its late (or maybe its just seemed like a long week)**_

_**hope you guys enjoy ^^ remember to comment and etc  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**preparations **

_Could it be ?_ Arthur slowly turned, afraid to confirm who that voice belonged to. He turned his head only to find Feliks* charging at him full speed.

"ARTIE!" Arthur knew what Feliks was plotting but he didn't have time to react. Feliks launched himself into the air towards Arthur and landed on top of him causing both to fall down in an almost brotherly affectionate way.

"Feliks get off me! " Arthur struggled to say as the weight of his life long friend crushed him. Feliks smiled his usual goofy smile.

"Long time no see " Feliks grinned. "How come you haven't answered any of my text messages lately? I was starting to think that you and Francis were finally getting it on..."

"D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no way in hell that I'd ever do anything like that with the frog!" Arthur blushed out of anger and embarrassment. _How can he even think that!_

" Yeah, yeah I know " said Feliks trying to calm the fuming brit. " I was just teasing , there's no way you'd ever do that with Francis... especially since you've got a thing for Al-" Arthur struck Feliks on the head to avoid his "secret" from getting out and herd.

"Come on..." Feliks said as he rubbed his injured spot "Everyone knows you've been in love with Alfred since the 6th ...everyone BUT Alfred... and maybe Francis" he laughed a little at the last remark as Arthur continued calming his rage.

Kiku* caught up with the two of them after being left behind by Feliks and slowly walked towards Feliks and Arthur. He had been Arthurs friend since the beginning of high school, but he had become close to him in such a short amount of time, there wasn't anything they didn't know about each other. He also happened to be Alfred's best friend, he knew how Arthur felt about Alfred and vise versa but he liked to "refrain from speaking" so he never told Alfred anything. He was however a schemer.

"kirkrand-san*, I suggest you terr your feerings to Alfred before the engagement becomes even more..." kiku paused to think his words more carefully. He rose his hands and create air quotes "...serious".

" I agree with Kiku, always listen to the Asians, they know about these sort of thing-" Feliks was struck in the head again but this time by a not so cool headed Kiku.

_how can I ?_

Kiku stared at the absent minded. _Maybe its time I herped._

USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~

"See ya Arthur!" waved as Kiku and him left Arthur on the pourch of his house. It was already the afternoon and he had guest coming. The Frog and his parents.

_Ughhh now I have to clean and get ready. Well there's no point in complaining_. Arthur sprung into action and immediately cleaned the was a bit of a neat freak so he cleaned until every inch of the house was fit for the queen of England... well... The prime minister of France.

Francis was the son of france's prime minister and Arthur's father was the prime minister of England, since their fathers were crazy about forming the ultimate alliance between the two countries they proposed their sons get married. After all, they expected both of them to assume the the titles of prime ministers of both France and England once they retired, and what better way for the countries to be united then by marriage. Well... that's the bull%^&* his father would feed him, "It would look good politically", but honestly there were better ways to accomplish their father's goals without sacrificing his happiness. Francis had always had an obsession with Arthur so it seemed as if he didn't mind, instead he counted the days till the wedding...imagining Francis undressing him and kissing his delicate neck, smooth shoulders leading ultimately to... It sent shivers down his spine .

All the intense cleaning left Arthur sweating, he took advantage that he still had time left to jumped into the shower.

The brit grabbed the bar of soup and scrubbed his steaming warm body,lathering every corner of his heavenly body with the sweat scent of roses... He stood there underwater thinking. _If only you knew Alfred_... he leaned on the wall of the shower as the water continued pouring on him. _I wish I could tell you..._

he closed his eyes.

_"terr your feerings to Alfred..."_

He opened his emerald eyes opened.

_Maybe I should tell him_. He looked at a scar he had on his chest located direct above his heart and ran his fingers slowly over it. _It's been there ever since that day I first met you ..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback* (5 years ago)

Arthur kirkland (age 12)

"Class today we have a new student joining us" The teacher raised her hand towards the door to reveal a shy 12 year old Alfred standing half hidden between the wall and the opening of the door.

Arthur wanted to take a look at the new student but was blocked from view for several reasons, being short and sitting all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Come on Alfred, say hello to your classmates" Alfred walked shyly towards the teacher.

"h-hello m-my name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm from America"

_America ?_ He caught a glimpse of the American through a small gab in the crowded children. It was love at first sight. There in the front of the class stood a boy. dressed in shorts and a brown vest, his look made him look almost like a cowboy in a way. He had fair white skin, large blue eyes that resembled the oceans beauty, the blushing on his face made him look like an authentic uke*. He was just adorable and Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of him. _He's kinda cute_ thought Arthur as he lightly blushed. _What am I thinking! I'm a boy !I shouldn't be thinking these sort of things_- Arthur hit his head trying to drive away the thoughts.

"Arthur!"

"Yes mam?"

"Since your the only..." the teacher paused as she stared at the classroom filled with out of control kids... "...could you just show Alfred around the school so he can get to know everyone and everything better? " She sat Alfred next to him.

The British boy blushed "Sure.." He smiled at the teacher. As soon as the teacher left He turned and looked at Alfred. _Oh my flying mint bunny! T__he angel sitting right next to me !_

The American immediately grew courage enough to introduce himself " H-Hi my names Alfred, nice to meet you I hope we can be friends" he blushed as he stretched his hand to properly introduce himself.

Arthur was surprised with Alfred's sudden urge to befriend him but he could see in the way that Alfred blushed that he was completely serious about it.

"Nice to meet you Alfred my name's Arthur..."

Arthur turned of the faucet water, he stood there in all his glory trying to forget that sad memory of Alfred. That had been the only day he ever talked to Alfred but it was his happiest memory. He grabbed a towel and dressed himself as quickly as one might turn down one of his home made scones.

_The frog should be here any_... the door knocked and a formally dressed Arthur went to answer the door.

"Mr. and Ms. Bonnefoy it's a pleasure to see you again "

_are? *_

To be continued ...

* * *

**end of chapter 2**

_**Feliks * poland's human name **_

_**Kiku* japan's human name **_

_**"kirkrand-san..." * trying to capture japans accent ^^ :**_

_**Uke** in anime/manga is the male who "recieves" yeah u can get an idea of what he recieves if its a yaoi **_

_**they tend to look a bit more cute than there counterpart the seme**_

_**are* arthur probrably caught this slang from kiku it can be translated as " what the... ?" or "WTF"**_

Authors note: sorry its still the expostition and the characters are being introduced and stuff as well as

why arhtur and francis are engaged

if things dont make sense they will in later chapter so dont worry ^^; once again sorry for the

poor grammar but im doing this late on a school night instead of doing my homework and studying for finals

this is obviously funner :3

plz dont abandon the story ;A;

next chapter i will introduce the other side of this story if you know what i mean ;D


	3. Chapter 3: pizza

(note :this is occurring at the same time as Arthur's dinner with Francis parents(next chapter) XP i just wanted to reveal a bit more about alfred and his side , i will be exposing more throughout )  
(sorry for making you guys wait hope you enjoy it though )

* * *

**chapter 3 : pizza**

"Paps! Im home! " yelled Alfred as he threw his backpack on the couch, he looked around, only to find a note on the table and some Mcdonalds on the kitchen table. Alfred knew what this meant.

**_Alfred I got called to go on a bussiness trip and I'll be gone for at least 4 months. You can use my credit card to buy whatever you might need, and remember to lock the doors before you go to sleep and school._**  
**_- dad_**

Alfred sighed angrily and threw the paper back on the table to reveal another message on the back.

_**P.S. Don't accidently lock your brother outside again.**_

_It's not my fault! I don't know when he's here half the time. He's like a ghost I swear._ Alfred thought to himself making the face of dissatisfied child .

He sighed. "Another business trip huh ? I guess today's just not my day. "

**_Hey bro, dads gone on another bussiness trip. Mind getting some pizza? I don't think this Mcdonalds he left will be enough for me to get full._**

Alfred closed his cell phone. The house was so silent, but then again thats to be expected when you're all alone, something that normally never happened to Alfred. He made his way to the living room, took off his shoes and laid on the couch. Memories of what had occured in class earlier started surfacing in his head.

**_"He is my fiance after all... "_** Alfred sighed. _What is this I'm feeling._ Alfred grabbed his chest trying to control the pain growing inside, after it subsided he looked up at the ceiling troubled. They're engaged._ I know I haven't talked to Arthur since grade school, but I didn't really have a choice._ The sorrow he was feeling was starting to show in his face. He was in love with Arthur. Arthur was unfortunately engaged, and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe if he knew what Arthur felt...and maybe if he felt the same way, he might fight for him, but let's face it after what happened...there's no way Arthur would ever feel the same. Right ?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~

flashback( 5 years ago )

"Nice to meet you Alfred my name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. So how are you liking the school ? "

Alfred looked around intimidated " The people look really scary. "

" Dont worry about that, I'll take care of you Alfred, I promised the teacher after all !"

Alfred looked at Arthur, his eyes widening "really? "

"Yeah I promise, and as you're friend and gentlemen- in -training I intend to keep my promise " Arthur smiled extending his pinky.

Alfred blushed and smiled as he accepted Arthurs promise . I_ wanna be just like you one day Arthur._

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ppast ( 5 years ago)

"Stop it ! Leave him alone!"Arthur pushed his way threw the crowd of children to sheilded the beat up Alfred who was laying on the floor crying.  
"Are you guys crazy? Why are you doing this ? he hasn't done anything to you guys ?"

"You're the one who's crazy ! shielding one of...**HIS** kind!" said the leader of the group as he walked to the front.

"what do you mean ?" Arthur asked as he instinctively embraced the weeping child to protect him from harm.

"He's gay! We don't want any of his kind in our school !"

Arthur was stunned . _what does he ...?_ He turned his stare down at Alfred who seemed to grasp Arthur's shirt tighter every moment that passed, he was still crying.  
It was his first day in a new school in a new country. Arthur could feel the terror that Alfred was experiencing, the way Alfred's heart pounded like a madmans. It was breaking his heart to see Alfred like this.

"It doesn't matter ! He's my friend and I won't let you harm him any longer !" The crowd was silent, stunned actually, to see Arthur's sudden bravery.

"Alfred.." Arthur whispered low enough not to have the other children hear him " I need you to runaway somewhere safe ok ?"

Alfred was quiet, deep down he knew what Arthur was planning. "but..." whispered Alfred

" GO! " Arthur yelled as he pushed Alfred out of the crowd of children. Alfred didn't question any longer, he just ran.

_I wish I could be strong enough to protect you. I wish I could be the one battling your battles and not the other way around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_If someones to be hit for being gay I'd rather it be me than Alfred._

Arthur was beat horrible by the children. the leader, however, had a knife and stabbed it right where Arthur's heart was supposed to have been located hoping to kill the brit for letting his real target escape. Arthur realized what had occured. The world started to spin. Arthur fell on the floor, the world stared to fade. He saw his blood spilling on the floor. So much blood. So red._ Alfred..._

"Leave him alone !" Feliks ran in with the teacher and campus security. The children immediately scattered to reveal a heavily wounded Arthur bleeding on the floor.

He was taken to the hospital. The knife had barely escaped impacting his heart, which was good news to his parents, but bad news to Arthur considering he would never hear the end of his parents nagging at him for having have pulled such a stupid stunt. Arthur layed on a bed tied up to a sevel machines which would be his friends for the next several months.

"Alfred!" shouted Arthur as he woke up from his rest.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too buddy" replied Feliks. A silence followed. "...that was really out of character for you to do something so courageous Arthur!"

"Wheres Alfred? Is he ok ?" Arthur asked trying to sound casual but was really bad at hiding his worried emotions.

Feliks smiled "Don't worry Artie" feliks voice sounded so reassuring " He's fine just a few scratches is all."

"where is he ?"

Feliks mouth tightened into a straight line "Arthur I don't know how to tell you this... but .."

"...but what ?"

"Alfred was with you the entire time of your treatment but you're parents kicked him out as soon as they came to the hospital."

"why?" Arthur's world felt to be collapsing on him.

"Look Arthur" The kindness in Feliks voice dissapeared " I can already tell that you've fallen in love with this Alfred ...but look at it from your parent's point of view" he said in a more irratated voice."... because of him you nearly died!"Feliks' eyes began to water.  
"You nearly gave us a heartattack."

Arthur began to feel guilty seeing his best friend cry."I'm sorry for making you guys worry. " Feliks smiled as he wiped his tears.

"I feel more sorry for you considereing your parents won't ever let you get near Alfred again "

After 4 months Arthur was released from the hospital.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wake up sleepy head~~!" said Alfred's cheerful Italian friend.

"Feliciano?" Alfred asked as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Me and Matt brought a pizz-"

Alfred was already eating.

"Thanks guys I was starving!" Al answered with his mouth full. Alfred devoured the entire pizza in a record of 2 minutes, leaving Matt and Feliciano wondering how it was even possible.

**_marukaite chikyuu ~marukaite chikyuu~ marukaite chikyuu~ ore ameri~*_**

Alfred took out his cell phone._ It's from kiku._ Alfred read the message as he chewed on the last piece of pizza.

" Hey guys up for a party tomorrow ?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

marukaite~~* alfreds theme song just happens to be his ringtone XD

sorry for the bad grammar , im busy with finals and stuff. Plz comment otherwise i get the feeling im writing in vain and no ones reading my stories *goes to emo corner* also so i can fix it  
i also feel like im writing more and more each chapter O.o hope you guys enjoy and youre welcome to make story suggestions :P (the flashback is actually a dream about the past alfred is having during his sleep)


	4. Chapter 4: The dinner

sorry about the long chapter, there was just a bit of everything i wanted to cover in this chapter, i also wanted to make it funny so sorry if my jokes or situations dont ammuse you. i have finals tomorrow T_T :p thanks for all the favoriting it makes me happy to know people are reading my stories:p and remember the more comment s and favs the more regular updated XD

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The dinner**

"Mr. and Mrs. Bonnefoy it's a pleasure to see you again- "

_are? *_

"MY LITTLE ARTHUR~~~!" said Francis as he hugged the now fuming Brit." You look so very sexy all dressed up~!" Now if this were a text message, this is where francis would type_** insert fangirl **_**_squeal_** because that what he was doing to Arthur.

"You stupid frog! Why I should-" he stopped the rising hand that was about to strike Francis once he caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Bonnefoy approaching his doorstep.

Arthur clenched his teeth. _To hell with this!_

He managed to escaped from Francis' embrace and ran over to greet his future in-laws. How he still hated the thougt.

" What's wrong Arthur? My son not treating you like a man should" Mr. Bonnefoy winked at Arthur, giving him the signal that it was exactly what it sounded like. Arthur blushed insanely at his in-laws remark. It was painful to Arthur how perverted his future father-in-law was. He hated him as much as he hated the frog. Like father, like son. Unfortunately.

"C-Come on in " he gave a weak smile, trying to supress the monster that just wanted to come out and murder them all. Mr. and Mrs. Bonefoy enter the house, Francis followed his parents into the house but was tripped by Arthur, who was grinning mischeiviously down at Him. Francis could have sworn that he saw a dark aura surrounding the british boy.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that remark you said in class today." Arthur said with an intimidating stare.

Francis smirked. " Want to ride me so fast already?" Arthur's face turned lobster red as he became infuriated and embarrassed, he was not expecting that response from Francis. " I knew you British were kinky and enjoyed doing it everywhere, but right here, in front of your-". Arthur grabbed Francis by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards him in an attempt to intimidate the french flirt.

"Boys~! come on in-" Mrs. Bonnefoy blushed. "My, you two just can't hold your hormones in place anymore can you?" she said with a smile on her face.

Arthur dropped Francis and stormed inside the house leaving the Bonnefoys giggling at what had occured. "He's so shy isn't he?" Mrs. Bonnefoy giggled as she turned to Francis.

"What can I say? I AM irresistable."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUSK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~

_You have to get your act together._ Arthur splashed water in his face attempting to cool off. _It's just dinner, You'll have time for payback some other day_. Arthur smiled at the thought of Francis falling off a cliff.

"Hey! IDIOT ! Get out of the bathroom and go tend to your those annoying french people! I'm trying to get some sleep ." said Allistor as he beat on the bathroom door.

" Maybe you should do it yourself Allistor! After all Francis is one of those annoying french you're talking about!"

Allistor was Arthur's older brother. He was a drunk, who was already in college but enjoyed staying at home just to annoying the living hell out of his little brother.  
He was taller, more developed(not that I'm saying that Arthur wasn't developed) and similar in appearance to his brother but had red flaming hair, something that always made Arthur question if it was even possible to be related to such a bastard. Allistor and Francis had been the best of friends, but had gone there seperate ways because of Francis' obsession with his little brother. Allistor had mixed feeling towards Francis, both positive and negative, but deep down Arthur knew far to well that Allistor was just jealous of him for "stealing" his best friend.

Allistor beat the door of the bathroom down and grabbed Arthur by the shirt. He was furious with his little brother's reply." Look here you brat!" Allistor's eyes were filled with the intent to kill."I don't want anything to do with those wine lovers, go take care of them beacause if I don't get my sleep, I swear Im' going to catch every single one of those unicorn stuffed animals on fire you hear me !"

"Y-you!" Arhtur cringed . He had a weak spot for his unicorns, but most importantly upon smelling his brother's breath he realized he was drunk, again. He for some reason always drank when the Bonnefoys were destined to come over for dinner, he would never greeted them of course. Was it because of Francis?

"Scottie~ ? Is that you ? Its been a while-" Allistor's teeth clenched. He put down Arthur and rushed into his room upon hearing his old childhood nickname.

"Scottie? " Francis asked dissapointed, unable to see his old friend who he hadn't seen for over 4 years .

_Seriously Allistor...?_ Thought Arthur as he rubbed his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Arthur..." Arthur looked up at Mrs. Bonnefoy

"Yes Mrs. Bonnefoy ?" Mrs. Bonnefoy glared at Arthur and threw a piece of bread at the Brit.

_I SWEAR THESE PEOPLE-!_ Arthur was meeting his wits end.

"How many years have we known each other Arthur!" Mrs. Bonnefoy asked in a demanding voice. Arthur's sudden rage dissapeared and was left scared for his life upon Mrs. Bonnefoys sudden change in attitude. He rose his hands up to sheild his face, shaking. It was almost comically funny seeing these two fight under an outsider's eyes.

"F-Four years mam-" Arthur was struck again, but this time by a snail.

"-And how many times have I told you in these four years to call me Charlotte!" Francis and his Father laughed at the whole inneraction between future mother and son-in-law.

"Come now Charlotte, you know my son can be a bit of a traditional man." said Mr. kirkland.

" He won't be a MAN until he marrys my Francis..." Said Mr. Bonnefoy "...he is a virgin after all." Those last words were mummbled so no one herd.

_Nows my chance to tell them._ "U-um .. Father?"

"-I'm so excited about how our dream will soon become a reality. His mother would be so proud! Huh ? What is it Arthur?"

Arthur's will to fight off the engagement faded at the thought of his mother. His mother had had died 4 years ago, on Arthur's 13 birthday.  
She had gone out to buy Arthur's birthday present but had gotten in an argument with Arthur over the phone while she was driving. she died in a car accident.  
The argument, ironically, was about Arthur not wanting to get married with Francis. His Father never found out about the argument.

"I just..."

"Spill it out already Arthur!" Everyones eyes turned to an irratated Allistor.

"Allistor its been a while~!"Mr. Bonnefoy jumped out of his seat to great Allistor with away too friendly hug.

_This is why I hate you wine lovers! You get **way** too touchy._

Mr. Bonnefoy had always secretly preferred Allistor over Arthur as a potent son-in-law but since Alllistor was older than Francis and Francis only saw him as a friend, Arthur's father sugguseted Arthur for the sole reason of being similar ages.

"I thought you weren't going to come down?" Arthur asked his brother.

"-and I thought you were going to answer my question you little brat."

Everyones eyes set on Arthur, Arthur however had his eyes set on Francis. He was too quiet. Francis' face was filled with shock and amazement as well as admiration upon seeing Allistor.

_He really has become a man._ Francis smiled a weak smile._ Hasn't he_?

The room had become silent. Too silent. Akwardly silent.

"So... Since no ones going to talk, how about we have desert?" went to the kitchen and returned with a cake that had Arthur and Francis' names carved on it. It even had candles. The Bonnefoys grabbed Arthur and Francis and squeezed them together so they, as a couple, could blow the candles out.

_Somethings wrong_? Arthur thought._ Normally, if I would stand this close to Francis he would be making unwanted advances towards me_... Francis was perfectly still though.  
Arthur looked at Francis only to be stunned that Francis was staring at Allistor. Francis' glance wasn't one of a school girl in love but of serious and deep thought. His way of acting was so... out of charater.

Allistor was sitting in a corner pretending not to care, but in reallity, was observing every little detail of Francis'.

_To think He's grown up already, he's quite the looker now._ He turned to look at his little brother. _Stupid Arthur..._

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sigh... "At least its over now. " Arthur said as he walked over to his bed and threw himself on it.

"What was up with Francis? He was acting really wierd around Allistor."

Arthur laid in the cold, dark room. Normally he would have the lights on or the window open but he was too exhausted to move or even bother.

_Alfred..._

**...I'M TRYING , I'M TRYING TO LET YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME-***

Arthur grabbed his cell phone . His eyes widened once he read who the text was from. "It's kiku."

**Arthur-san, I'm having a party tomorrow with a couple of friends, You Are coming. Its not a question. You are coming. Ok?**

Arthur giggled. "If I am coming, then why do you even send me this text message? Why not just abduct me ? And why ask if I'm ok with it?"

Another text message had been sent to him from kiku.

**Because, I am guessing you might have needed some cheering up after the dinner.**

Arthur was shocked. _H-How does he ..._*

To be continued...

* * *

*iggy ringtone is demolition lovers by chemical romance if anyone wanted to know ( not giving hint of what i was listenig to while writing)

*He was responded to a question he didnt even text to kiku, kiku must be a mind reader

NOTE: THE BONNEFOYS HAVE KNOWN ALLISTOR LONGER THAN 4 YEARS, ITS ONLY BEEN 4 YEARS SINCE THEY'VE MET ARTHUR, and THE ENGAGEMENT AND ALL.

HOPE IT MAKES SENSE o.O it did in my mind XP cant wait to write the party cuz thats were the plot begins XD


End file.
